


Lifeguard

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really enjoys his after school job as a lifeguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard

The minute hand on the clock moved. Barely. Seventeen year old Dean Winchester sighed and glanced down at his worn desk. So close. The end of class was so close. He shifted in his seat, fingers running over a heart that was crudely carved into the top of his desk. At least he thought it was a heart. Never mind that. Green eyes moved to focus on the clock again. The second hand hit the 9. Fifteen seconds. Ten seconds. Dean began mentally counting down. His butt left the seat a split second before the bell rang and he was first through the door, ignoring the look his teacher gave him. The junior made his way through the halls, ducking under and around his classmates. His mind was focused on one thing. Getting to his job as the life guard at the high school pool. It hadn't been his idea, but he needed the money for his baby and there were only so many hours at the garage he worked at. Plus once his friend, Benny made the comment about watching the pretty girls in swimsuits and Dean had agreed to take the job.   
The gym teacher was just unlocking the boys' locker room when Dean skidded to a stop. Bouncing on his feet he took off into the room a split second after the door was opened, nearly knocking the young teacher over in the process. The teenager quickly changed into his swim trunks in the still empty locker room. The young man then moved past the private showers to the open shower room where he ducked under the cool spray rinsing off. The junior walked slowly out to where the pool area was, a few of the girls milling around. Dean stopped and looked around, his heart sinking when he didn't see the person he was looking for and climbed up onto his seat over viewing the pool.   
Slowly other students started to trickle in. Most of them quickly jumping into the pool, a few taking their time slipping in.   
"Hey Dean!" Sophomore Lisa Braeden stopped by the lifeguard stand.   
"Hello Lisa," Dean said, focusing on the 16 year old. She smiled up at the boy coyly, while her hand played with the strap on her hot pink bikini top.   
"Did you need something?" the dark blond teen asked, glancing around the room quickly before forcing his eyes back to the girl. She frowned at the distracted look on the lifeguard.  
"I wanted to see if you were free this Friday?" her dark eyes widened and she looked up through her lashes, as she leaned in to the stand, her head level with Dean's knees.   
"Um I don't think so Lisa. Sorry," the lifeguard responded apologetically. At one point he would have eagerly taken the attractive sophomore up on her date, but any chance of that had ended the first day of his lifeguarding job.   
"Oh okay," there was a light tinge on the girl's cheeks as she turned and walked away.   
Dean sighed and looked back at the pool. He froze and his heart started pounding as his eyes landed on the gorgeous senior who had just started swimming laps. Dark hair plastered to the back of the head, and a smooth bare back led down to dark blue swim trunks. Senior Castiel Novak paused at the side of the pool, and started treading water.   
Dean's hands curled around the sides of his seat, his eyes boring into the older teen's back. Castiel turned and resumed his laps.   
Dean licked his lips as he watched the older boy move through the water smoothly, the way his arms propelled him along the length of the pool had the 17 year old fascinated. The blond moved the float he was holding across his lap to hide the bulge that was forming.   
As time went by the other students that were swimming slowly left the pool. Dean's fingers started nervously tapping the side of his seat, once he noticed that it was just him and Castiel left.   
The senior climbed out of the pool, the water dripping down his back and chest. Dean swallowed hard as he watched the drops drip down the toned chest of his crush. Castiel didn't spare Dean a glance as he grabbed his towel and made his way into the boys' locker room. Dean waited a few minutes and then got off the chair and made his way carefully into the locker room. His conscience nagged at him, but the boy couldn't help himself.   
Castiel Novak had caught Dean's attention his very first day as lifeguard. Since then Dean had observed the senior in the hallways. The dark haired youth was quiet, especially around the other seniors he hung around with, but there was something about him that spoke to Dean of a dignity and strength.   
Dean peered around the corner. He had discovered something about the senior last week that had been plaguing his mind since.   
Castiel had just gone into the locker room and Dean had taken a deep breath and had gone in, trying to work up the nerve to talk to the attractive senior. Also, he had had to pee. He had forgotten both reasons when he had rounded the corner. Mouth open, he could barely tear his eyes away from the very naked back of Castiel Novak, showering out in the open. The junior had tripped over his own feet as he backpedalled to the pool area. Ever since then Dean had sat out in the pool area in agony after each and every lifeguarding session knowing that the object of his every fantasy was naked just feet away.   
Dean let out a deep breath and stared. Castiel had shed his suit and was shampooing his hair. His gorgeous dark hair that Dean craved to run his hands through. The seventeen year old watched the water run down his back, and over his ass. His bare ass. Dean clenched his fists, fingers digging into his palms. His swim trunks tightened. Castiel bent over, Dean biting his lip at the sight, and picked up soap. Dean tried not to whimper when his crush began rubbing the soap all over his body. 

Setting the soap down, the senior straightened back up. Dean had to cover his mouth with his hand when Castiel reached his hand down and grasped himself. Dean found himself reaching his own hand down the front of his swim trunks.   
Dean watched wide eyed as the other boy began moving his hand around himself. Castiel let out a low moan. The lifeguard had to catch himself from releasing an answering moan. As Castiel sped up, Dean sped up as well. The senior came with a loud groan.   
Without realizing it Dean did as well. His eyes widened as Castiel paused, breathing heavily and looked around.   
"Shit," Dean thought, pulling his head back around the corner, torn between wanting his crush to find him and hoping he wouldn't. He found himself frozen to the spot, hand still around himself.   
Castiel came around the corner and then stopped. Dean stared at him. Castiel stared back, his blue eyes boring into Dean's own.   
"Did you enjoy the show?" Castiel's voice came out deep and guttural. He looked down to see the come that had dripped down Dean's legs. He smirked as the younger male pulled his hand out from his trunks, blushing furiously. Dean went to say something, anything, but found the words stuck in his throat.   
"Dean Winchester," Castiel said, moving in closer to the younger teen. Dean's heart was pounding very fast now. He glanced down when he felt something brush his side. His breathing stopped. Castiel was hard again.   
Castiel placed his hands on Dean's sides, running them up and down. Dean squirmed and began breathing hard, his eyes closing. He jumped when he felt lips brush his neck, eyes flying open.   
"Castiel," he groaned. Fingers reached down to his swim trunks. Fabric brushed down his legs and landed on the floor. Dean felt a cool breeze rush around him stimulating him further.   
"I know you watch me every day. When I swim," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. He shivered at the other man's words. "I know you watch me in the halls as well."  
Dean leaned his head back and Castiel began nipping at his pulse point. Without warning Castiel stepped back, leaving Dean cold. The blond instinctively tried to follow him, but Castiel grabbed him and turned him around, slamming him against the wall.   
"Wha?" the junior began to ask, and then stopped when he felt shampoo covered fingers press against his entrance. Dean began instinctively moving his hips back and forth. Castiel pressed a second finger in.   
"Do you want more?" Castiel asked huskily as he pressed a third finger in.   
"Uhh," was the only thing Dean could get out. A few minutes later the fingers left him. Arms braced themselves on either side of the blond. With one quick movement Castiel pushed into Dean.   
Dean squirmed at the pain that coursed through him.  
"Have you dreamed about this, Dean? I have," the dark haired teen revealed before licking the side of his new lover's neck. Dean clenched his fingers as the pain subsided. He struggled not to come. Castiel began moving in him.   
"Cas-" Dean struggled to say. He couldn't believe this was happening. Castiel Novak was fucking him. He was touching him and moving in and out and making Dean feel so so good.   
He came for the second time that afternoon.  
"Good boy," Castiel whispered in his ear, his voice cracking. He pulled out abruptly. Dean was limp, only staying upright because of the strong arms holding him up. He found himself turned around and then pushed down to his knees where Castiel's still erect penis bobbed in front of him.   
"Dean," Castiel said in a commanding tone. Dean knew immediately what he was asking. He leaned forward and took the other boy into his mouth. Castiel began fucking his mouth earnestly, one hand clenching Dean's hair.   
"Good," Castiel groaned out. Dean struggled not to gag when he hit the back of his throat. Within moments Castiel came into Dean's mouth. Dean swallowed him down.   
"There's my boy," the older boy groaned. Dean struggled to breath. He looked up as the other boy fell to his knees in front of him.   
"That was awesome," Dean breathed out, Castiel's blue eyes looking into his. He reached his arm out grabbing Dean's left shoulder.   
"I've been wanting to do that since the beginning of the year," he revealed to the younger teen, "when I first saw the new life guard on duty," he smiled in memory.   
"Really," Dean asked, heart beating rapidly.  
"Why do you think I swim every day after school?" Castiel chuckled. "I've had a romantic interest in the cute lifeguard."   
Dean turned pink. "Is that also why you've been showering in the open showers? Where anyone could see you?" he dared to ask.  
Castiel smiled before leaning into to kiss the other boy.   
"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Dean blurted out, once Castiel pulled away.   
"I would like that," Castiel said, entwining his fingers with Dean's.   
"I am so glad that I agreed to take Benny's job for him," Dean said. The two boys grinned at each other for a few moments.  
"Dude we're still naked," Dean commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed.   
> Kat


End file.
